Principis Rose
by GilbertMcBritterz
Summary: Alfred doesn't exist. Not really. Not in the eyes of the rest of the world. To everyone else he's Madeline, the sister who died when he was only the age of four. But how long will it take for others to find out? Especially when the person he has to hide the truth from the most is the one he's engaged to. The future King of England. UkUs, set in the 15th century.


It was nice out. The sky was a clear blue with only an occasional dotting of puffy, white clouds. The sunlight shone through the leaves of the tall trees, dappling the leaf-blanketed dirt with occasional splashes of gold, adding to the elegance the day already held. It was a day like this that it was assumed the accident had occurred. Possibly in this very area.

* * *

Years ago, 11 to be precise, a young girl of a noble family had lost control of her horse. This ended in not only her death, but the obliteration of a young 4 year old boy, forced to live in the place of his late sister.

The young child, by the name of Alfred, was forced by his parents and trained from the day his sister died to take her place and raise their family's rank among the nobles.

His days as a child were spent learning the ways of women. How they carried themselves, with practiced grace and delicate movements.

He spent more than enough time studying the history of the country, as well as the royal families in not only England, but as well as the kings and Dukes of different cities in France, and the emperors of the Holy Roman Empire.

Every surrounding nation and their history was the main focus for most of the boy's less... womanly teachings.

Alfred, whom by the age of 6 had grown accustomed to being called by his late sister's name, Madeline, spent most of his, or 'here', time either with his governess, Madam Sallow, who was well aware of the situation, and taught Alfred everything he needed to know, or he spent the days in his bed chambers, reading his prayer book or working on various embroidery projects.

* * *

Alfred grew into his role easily, his naturally slim build and feminine features making it easy for him to keep his role.

On this certain day in the fall, the sky blue and leaves littering the ground as autumn approached, Alfred was leaving behind every security and comfort he had grown with. He was leaving his family in Greenwich, heading for London to finally join the English court, with nothing but his governess and a cart with a scare amount of their belongings.

* * *

It took a few days for them to arrive in London, and they were soon located by a cousin of Madam Sallow's, whom was providing a place for them to stay until Alfred made himself known at court and captured the attentions of the man he had been raised to seek. The King Of England's son himself, Arthur.

* * *

Alfred gasped out slightly when Madam Sallow brought out the gown he was to be wearing for his first appearance at court.

It was rather simple in design, yet elegant and eye-catching all the same. The gown was a light yellow-almost gold in color, with a belt of embroidered small black beads. The cuffs of the sleeves were embroidered in a similar fashion with the same kind of beads.

Alfred reached out to run his hand over the silk fabric of the gown, letting out soft, appreciative sigh. "'tis lovely," he said softly, managing after years of practice to make his voice sound more light and musical, as he remembered his sisters being.

Alfred was quickly dressed into the gown, the feel of the silk light and almost etheral against the skin of his arms and any other skin the gown touched, since the thin chemise he wore underneath blocked his main body's ability to take pleasure in the soft silk.

Alfred looked towards his governess, tilting his head a bit, curiously. "Madam... What shall we do about dressing my hair? Surely every other woman will have a headdress,"

Madam Sallow smiled at her charge. going over to one of her trunks and retrieving a hairnet beaded with sparkling black stones.

Alfred swore his smile both grew and faltered in that moment as his governess walked over to him and carefully pulled a bit of hair from the front near his face and braided it, pulling it back and pinning his hair half up, and half down.

His slightly curly blond hair fell over his shoulder in shimmering waves, his parents having forced him to grow it out to better match his sibling's despite his protests. Although before too long he grew accustomed to the length of his hair, even coming to enjoy it a bit.

Madam Sallow quickly washed Alfred's face with a water that smelled of roses, the scent filling Alfred's nose and making him cough a few times.

It wasn't too long before there was a loud commotion outside in the streets, and they left, heading for the main hall of the king's grand palace.

As they stepped through the doors into a large main room, Alfred faltered and hesitated for a moment, before continuing forward. He was awed by the grandeur of the room. It's ceilings high and looming over the people within like guards.

The air was filled with the sounds of music, each individual note flowing beautifully with the next. The gentle rustle of fine silks and velvets just barely reached Alfred's ears. The air seemed to glimmer from the candle light shining off sparkling gems, bright stones, and shining beads that decorated headdresses, hairnets, and the bodices of many uniquely designed dresses, all clearly from different regions around the world.

Alfred's eyes drifted across the sea of colors and forms, landing on a younger looking man he knew to be the one he sought to attract. Although another man suddenly stepped into view, blocking Alfred's sight from his target with a flourished bow, gently lifting Alfred's hand to gently press his lips to Alfred's knuckle. "Ah, 'tis lovely to meet you, demoiselle."

The young blond's eyes widened a bit in surprise, blinking at the man's sudden appearance and the flurry of movement.  
Alfred felt his face flush a bit, but kept himself calm, smiling lightly at the blond man and lifting his skirts a bit to curtsey politely. "And to you as well, monsieur," he replied respectfully, catching the French accent and word and returning it to the man.

His face lightened a bit, and he smiled a bit more loosely, as if a great stress had removed itself from a perch on the man's shoulders. He dipped his head respectfully. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," he said, glancing about the hall quickly. "Might I ask your name, demoiselle?" the blond asked politely.

Alfred nodded a small bit, keeping the shy, innocent expression on his face. "Lady Madeline... From Greenwich, Monsieur," Alfred answered softly, falling into another curtsey.

"I see. Well, Lady Madeline, it is a pleasure to make your aquaintance," he smiled kindly, glancing off again, "Perhaps later you shall be kind enough to let me have a dance?" He asked, seeming to give Alfred a sly smile, his eyes disguising an emotion Alfred was starting to believe he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Alfred kept a polite smile on his face though, trying to hide a rather disturbed grimace. "We will have to see how the evening goes," he responded, moving away to quickly slip through the mass of people, making his way towards where Arthur had been not too long before.

* * *

_Okay. Well I'm going to end this first chapter here. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, and I personally look forward to writing more in the future._

_Please leave a review, they keep me going on my stories._


End file.
